


Of Eggnog and Fireplaces

by bruises



Series: 2014 Christmas Giveaway [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eggnog, F/F, Fireplaces, Kissing, Mistletoe, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia walks, almost runs up to Allison before she can leave the mistletoe. “Don’t you know, Allison, it’s bad luck if you don’t kiss under mistletoe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Eggnog and Fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

> i had a christmas giveaway and one of the winners was margaerhyen on tumblr! i hope you like your gift.

The green and white plant instantly catches Allison’s eye as she walks through the doorway of Lydia’s house. They’d agreed to meet a few days before Christmas to set up Lydia’s house for the main event but the two hadn’t actually set a date so Allison just decided to come over now.

“I wasn’t sure when you’d be coming over,” Lydia tells Allison as she walks to the front door, seeing her girlfriend still standing in the doorway, “So I thought I’d put up some mistletoe.”

“You know you’re going to have to take that down before any of the werewolves get here,” Allison says, taking her coat and beanie off.

Lydia walks, almost runs up to Allison before she can leave the mistletoe. “Don’t you know, Allison, it’s bad luck if you don’t kiss under mistletoe.”

“Yeah, I know,” Allison smirks.

She places her hand softly against the curve of Lydia’s neck and inches forward, feeling the warmth from Lydia’s mouth against her lips for a few seconds before they kiss. It’s a few moments before they let go, Allison’s hand lingers on Lydia’s neck for a moment until Lydia wipes the side of her lipstick, causing Allison to move away.

“So,” Allison begins, “Whats first on the agenda?”

Lydia’s heals click along the hardwood floor as they walk through the hallway and into the kitchen. There’s a piece of paper sitting on the bench and Allison smirks because she already knows that it’s a list of things to do. Before Lydia can get to it, Allison swoops in and looks at the first thing on the list.

“One: kiss Allison under the mistletoe,” She reads out before looking up at Lydia and chuckling. “Two: put up tinsel, Three: wrap presents.”

Allison reads out the rest of the list and smiles when she sees ‘Drink eggnog with Allison’ at the end of the list.

“We’ve got a long day ahead of us; better get started,” Lydia smiles.

She walks out the kitchen and returns with a box with ‘Christmas’ written on one side in black marker. Lydia unpacks the box, revealing tinsel and tree decorations. Allison helps her put them in colour order.

“I think we should put the tinsel through the rungs of the staircase and the decorations on the tree,” Allison suggests, running her hands through the tinsel.

Lydia nods. “I think the tinsel would overcrowd the tree, especially with the amount of presents that we have to put under the tree this year. The pack just keeps growing and growing - not that I have a problem with it; it’s just a lot of people for Christmas.”

“I completely agree. I know what you mean, the pack keeps getting larger - it’s a good thing.”

“Alright, let’s get to it,” Lydia claps her hands together.

The two of them take handfuls of tinsel and go to the stairs; Allison starts at the top of the staircase and Lydia at the bottom. Eventually the ends of their tinsel meet so they tie them together and go back downstairs to get started on the tree.

“You got a white tree?” Allison asks, eyes full of joy.

Lydia nods. “I remember that you said you wanted one last christmas so I looked everywhere and I finally found one.”

Allison gleams as she picks up the purple decoration and puts them on the other side of red ones that Lydia’s putting on.

Two hours later the tinsel and tree decorations have been put up and the whole house has been vacuumed.

Lydia and Allison sit in front of the fireplace, cuddled together as they wrap everyone’s presents and drink eggnog.

“I think we might’ve had too much to drink,” Lydia says once they're halfway through the presents.

Allison nods, even though she takes another sip from her glass before setting it on the floor and tapping the sides of Braeden’s present up. Lydia shuffles closer to Allison, resting her head against Allison’s jean clad thigh.

“‘M tired,” Lydia rubs her face further against Allison’s thigh, “and drunk.”

With a chuckle, Allison moves the wrapping paper, glass of eggnog and sticky tape away from them and sits up, lifting Lydia’s head up in the process. Sleepily, she stands up and then helps Lydia get to her feet, walking her to the couch. Allison sits down first and gets a pillow for Lydia to rest her head on.

“C’mon, lie down and I’ll turn the television on,” Allison says to Lydia softly.

Lydia places her head in Allison’s lap and pulls the blanket at the end of the couch over her. Allison runs her fingertips through Lydia’s hair and turns the television on, flicking to the only christmas movie that’s on right now.

“Thanks for helping me out today,” Lydia looks at Allison and smiles at her sleepily.

allison leans down and kisses her girlfriend’s cheek. “You’re welcome, I love you, Lydia. Have a good sleep.”

Lydia hums almost dreamily in response, pulling the blanket tighter around her frame as the eggnog makes her feel overly tired. Allison runs her fingertips through the strawberry blonde strands of Lydia’s hair. She gets lost in Lydia’s hair and forgets about the movie (which doesn’t seem to be that good anyway). They’ve been through so much this year and Allison was able to protect herself and Lydia.

“Allison,” Lydia mumbles, her soft voice thick with sleep.

“Mhmm,” Allison hums in response.

Lydia opens her eyes and looks up at Allison. “Don’t over think everything, okay? Please don’t worry yourself or stress yourself out this Christmas. It’ll all run smoothly, I know it will.”

“Thanks, Lydia. Really, it means a lot to me,” Allisons says to her girlfriend, reaching for her hand so their fingers can twine together.

“I love you, Allison,” Lydia smiles, sitting up slightly to kiss the tip of Allison’s chin.

In response, Allison turns her head a little so that she’s able to kiss Lydia’s lips before pulling back. “I love you too, Lydia.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
